fromis9fandomcom-20200223-history
Gyuri
) |zodiac_sign: = Capricorn |birthplace: = Seoul, South Korea |height: = 168cm |weight: = 51kg |blood_type: = B |motto: = “Just do it.”}} Jang Gyu-ri (장규리) known professionally as Gyuri (규리), is a South Korean singer, actress, and member of the Kpop girl group fromis_9. History Early Life Jang Gyu-ri (장규리) was born on December 27, 1997 in Seoul, South Korea. She is an only child, with her father being a Colonel in the military.Fromis_ Room She learned how to play the piano from a young age, with the support of her mother. This later lead to her enrolling in the Seoul University Institute of Arts and majored in acting, as well as studying abroad for a year in Richmond, Virginia, where she learned basic english.After School Club, Episode 341 Later after years of trying to convince her parents, they allowed her to join Idol School, pursuing her dream to become a singer. 2017: Idol School In July of 2017, Gyuri made her television debut as an independent trainee and one of the first contestants on Idol School. She impressed judges with steady vocals as well as versatility with concepts, being able to preform such songs as Gfriend's Rough and Miss A's Hush. She placed ninth overall, with 57,230 votes, making her a member of the winning team, fromis_9. 2018: Debut of fromis_9 and Produce 48 Gyuri debuted with the eight other members of fromis_9 with the mini album To. Heart and the title track by the same name. Shortly after promotions ended Gyuri expressed feeling like she hadn't had enough experience before debuting, seeing as she was an independent trainee before becoming a member of fromis_9. Therefore she joined the 2018 surivial show Produce 48, in hopes of gaining experience in a training environment. During this time fromis_9 continued as an eight member group, with the mini album To. Day and the title track DKDK. Gyuri was eliminated from Produce 48 during the third round of elimination on episode eleven, allowing for her to return to fromis_9 for their third music release, the group's first special single album From.9 with the title track LOVE BOMB. 2019: Acting Debut, The Masked Singer, and Dating Class fromis_9 went on hiatus for the first half of 2019, allowing the members to focus on solo activities. Gyuri competed on the television show King of the Masked Singer, as well as making her acting debut as the lead role in the TvN Drama Dating Class. The group released their first single album later that year, with the title track FUN!. Profile *Stage Name: Gyuri (규리) *Birth Name: Jang Gyu-ri (장규리) *Nickname(s): Dad, Puppy, Kyulrate, Princess Gyuri, Tone Gangster/Koala, Puppy Eyes *Birth date: January 7, 1997 (age ) *Horoscope: December 27, 1997 (age ) *Blood type: B *Birth place: Seoul, South Korea *Current residence: Fromis_9 Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea *Roommates: Jiheon (Former: Jisun) *Dorm Room Title: Chaboonz *Family: Mother, father *Education: Seoul University Institute of Arts *Languages: Korean (fluent) and English (waning proficiency) *Position: Lead Vocalist, Face of The Group *Instruments: Acoustic Guitar, Piano *Hobbies: Unknown *Likes: Autumn, Pork, Blues Music, Horror and Romance Films, Peaches, Plums *Dislikes: Ghosts *Personality: Caring, Quiet, Friendly, Stubborn, Reliable Current Projects *On March 17, 2019 Gyuri appeared on the Masked Singer as 'Spring Flowers' *On May 8, 2019 it was annouced Gyuri would be starring in a web drama titled Dating Class along with Chuu of LOONA. Trivia *Gyuri is fromis_9’s “father”. *Her nicknames are “Puppy Eyes” and “Tone Gangster”. *Gyuri wants to appear on “Real Men” because she’s confident with her family background. *She dislikes acting cute, so some members call her “general” of fromis_9. *Fans say Gyuri looks like Blackpink’s Jisoo and NCT's Jeno. *She says her way of speech is influenced by her dad. * She likes Paul Kim, Kim Kwangseok, Kim Gunmo and others. *Gyuri and Saerom and are the best English speakers in the group. *Unnies Line (Saerom, Hayoung, and Gyuri) cry the most and also cry easily. *Gyuri and Jisun often consume Red Bean Tea because they usually have a bloated face in the morning. *During Produce 48 some netizens thought that Gyuri and IZ*ONE‘s Wonyoung look-alike. **She also was apart of a performance team named Memory Fabricators along with Kim Chaewon, Yabuki Nako, Jo Yuri and Na Goeun. *Gyuri wants to try acting or radio DJ-ing in the future. *Gyuri and Jisun are sharing a room – “Chaboonz Room”, because is the quietest room in the dorm. References Category:Members Category:Fromis_9 Category:Flover Category:Gyuri